


Sleep

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Watching each other's sleep ;)





	Sleep

The sun's rays that struck to Sungyoon's face allow him to open his chinky soft eyes. His blurry vision gradually became vivid and as it clears, the face that he wanted to see everyday is the one that he sees first. "Good morning." Daeyeol said to him; the reason why the smile formed at Sungyoon's soft lips. "How long have you been awake?" Sungyoon asked softly.

Daeyeol smiled, symbolizing that it is a yes to his question. "Hmm..." Sungyoon said, sighing. "You're deeply in love with me again." He uttered, causing Daeyeol to throw some soft giggles. "Boastful!" Daeyeol uttered then he pursed his lips. "It's just enjoying to watch you while sleeping. You look like an angel who peacefully sleeps along with a sweet and joyful dream." Even Sungyoon doesn't say any words to express his feelings, you can trace on his face the happiness, as Daeyeol mentions those words. So without a word, he planted a sweet kiss into Daeyeol's lips, saying, "Good morning too." Sungyoon gets up and go straight to the bathroom to wash and fix himself.

-

That night, after a very long day Daeyeol immediately went straight to his bed and rested. "Daeyeol-ah..." Sungyoon said softly as he approached him. He smiled when he saw Daeyeol resting peacefully. He slowly crawled alongside Daeyeol and watched him sleep.

Using his index finger, he slowly followed and seemed to draw Daeyeol's beautiful features. His long nose, soft and dark eyebrows, and his lips. He pressed his fingers on his lips, staring. His face gradually approaches Daeyeol's face as Daeyeol's frantic eyes opened. He shrugged back and pursed his lips. "Trying to do something illegal, huh?" Daeyeol uttered, smirking and Sungyoon just keeps on swallowing, like he was hiding something.. "You're look so nervous." Daeyeol uttered between his little laughs. "No... it's... it's hot." Sungyoon rubbed his nape, trying to hide the blush of his ears and cheeks.

A moment of silence prevailed so Sungyoon looked at Daeyeol and at an unexpected moment their lips clashed with each other. "I'm freely giving you what you want." Daeyeol says before leaving their room. Sungyoon bite his lip for that big surprise and smiled to what he got from Daeyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that it is a fluff genre but there 3 friends who said that it's a rated one... heol


End file.
